


Strides

by IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven/pseuds/IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEXUAL CONTENT. Bruce and Natasha have not been going very smooth since he has gotten back, he strides to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strides

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic of all time so please don't judge.

Bruce pulls up his sleeve looking at the time on his watch seeing that it’s passed 5, pondering on ending work for the day. He lifts his head at the sound of heavy, quick footsteps coming down the hall. Natasha strides past his office looking a little distraught arriving after her weeklong mission. He watches her go in hopes that she would turn her head and give him a glance, she doesn't.   
Based on her physique he could she had something on her mind with her shoulders tight and her face almost too calm. It makes Bruce concerned of her emotional state at the moment, leaving him in a worry. He finds the courage get himself at her door, Bruce takes a few deep breaths before knocking.   
Natasha swings it open with a rageful look on her face that settles down once she sees it’s Bruce. Her hair wet, dripping onto her shoulder with only a towel covering her up evidently having terrible timing. Bruce stands at her door, fumbling for the words “Are you alright ?” He asks.

“Fine, just finishing cleaning myself up” Natasha replies with a very flat tone to her voice. Bruce began to feel like he was intruding, teetering towards his next move due to his anxiousness.

“Mind if I take a look?” He offers, she takes a bit to think about it making him feel like he's having heart palpitations. Bruce does not break eye contact with trying to show her utmost respect. Natasha eventually nods, turning around and walking into her bedroom leaving him in the hall. 

He shuts the door behind “would you like to get dressed?” he asks getting the feeling that he was being presumptuous. The feeling of her being vulnerable was one of his biggest concerns. Though they were very familiar with each other, he would always give her that courtesy. 

“It's easier this way” she replies with a shrug making Bruce suddenly have a case of dry mouth. She sits at the foot of her bed, Bruce very gently begins to examine her arms and shoulders. Noticing a few places where she had applied bandages, he works his way down to her leg being very quick and precise.

Looking up at her from the floor “does anything hurt ?” He asks trying not to get distracted by her remarkable anatomy. Attempting for this to be more of a medical examination then out of fondness. 

“Probably pulled something in my leg,” She said “might just be a knot” she adds, pointing to where it is. Bruce begins to get the feeling of her enjoyment, noticing the corner of her turning into a smile while he does so.

He laughs to himself, she raises an eyebrow “wondering how I ended up here” he says softly with reluctance. “You know why” she snaps removing her leg from his hands with a huff he watches as her face turns into a soft grimace. 

“I'm trying” he replies, the weight of his guilt for leaving for three years begins to feel heavier on his shoulders. He knew that he should have come back earlier, maybe things could have been different. He also knew that he couldn't change the past, deciding that he needed to be firm with her. Make her feel confident that he was he staying her with her, for her. He looks up at her then grabs her leg and begins to massage her calf again he focuses in on her knot. Natasha bites her lip while he works it out, he stops then looks up at Natasha from the floor. Bruce takes her leg while keeping his eye contact and slowly places it on his shoulder making sure that she understood. 

“Let me show you..” running his fingers under her leg softly in his reach to give her everything. She falls back on the bed and inches herself closer to him which seemed to mean ‘ok’. he proceeded picking up her other leg and placing on his shoulder slowly. Bruce then tucks in his head, taking the tip of his tongue and softly moves against her clit, he feels Natasha's body instantly jerks.

He feels her hand softly run through his hair, knowing this meant more taking his middle finger and sliding into her finding her g-spot. She began to arch her back with a soft moan seeming unexpected “someone's been taking notes.” Bruce grunts, her moans and they way she felt was making him think and feel genuinely irrational. 

He opens her towel, squeezing her breast then taking her hand out his hair and placing her two fingers on her nipples. He knew what got her close, he could tell she was getting there by how tight she had already gotten. 

“More” she grunts, he slowly put his pointer finger in her then alternated his licks from slow to fast teasing her. She moves her hips against his tongue the way she liked it and Bruce just moved with her. 

She groaned, her muscles pulsating around Bruce's fingers while he took care of her, bringing her over the edge. Watching her orgasm, he admired her subtle furrowed brow while her mouth slightly open. 

He eventually felt her relax against him, he could feel her eyes on him while he licked up the remains of her juices. She gives him a soft smile when he finishes, feeling some discomfort from her, knowing she wanted more but was also contemplating. 

Bruce blurts out “you don't have to look at me” then begins to take off his tie, observing a shocked look on her face while he does so. He hands it to her, giving her a choice but also out of considerations. To his surprise, she puts it over his eyes and ties it behind his head while Bruce stays motionless.   
He feels her tug him, getting up off the floor and settling down on her bed, he feels her settle on top of his waist. She unbuttons his shirt while Bruce works on his pants, pushing his pants and boxers down to his ankles and kicking them off. Pushing his button down off his arms, he hears it fling across the room then lifting his shirt over his head. 

Feeling her hand grab his and place it on her breast then slowly lowers herself into him. He groaned at instant contact then abruptly feeling Natasha’s hand cover his mouth. He could tell that she was teasing, starting out slow aspiring to make him suffer. Not being able to see her heightened made everything heightened for him. Her skin felt softer against his rough hands, squeezing her breast they felt heavier and considerably more robust . The feeling of her around his cock was more overwhelming than usual, bringing him closer to the edge quicker than expected. 

Natasha lean back, moving her hips that made him growl, extending his arm he places his thumb on her clit. Her hand start to caress his balls, knowing that she wanted to see how close he was “I'm waiting for you” he grunts.   
He knew she was trying to call his bluff, Bruce impulsively flipped her over then took the tie away from his eyes. Picking up both her legs and placing then behind his head, Bruce went in immersing himself in her. 

Natasha went with it trying not to show her surprise, she leaned in and bit his shoulder hiding her enjoyment. Bruce kept up with the small circles on her clit, lifting his arm he wipes his sweat from his forehead. Leaning in he teases her nipples with the tip of his tongue, taunting her. “Come Tasha” he grunts in her ear then swiveling his hips in a way that made Natasha moan softly into his shoulder. 

“I know you're close” he whispers putting more pressure on her clit expressing his persistence. Tugging on her nipple with his teeth“ because you're so sensitive” he says in a raspy voice.  
Natasha arches her back slightly, he picks up with the pace knowing she can’t endure much more. Letting out a soft moan when he feels her muscles pulsing around him. Natasha tries to keep her shaky legs still while he advocated to her with an inclination of tenderness.  
Once Natasha’s breathing became even again Bruce placed his head into the crook of her neck and softly thrusts once. Gripping the back of his neck while he thrusts deeply into her, the other hand running her nails up his back. She opens up for him, putting one leg around his waist to his surprise of her closeness. 

He grips her hip pulling her closer while she is whispering in his ear, encouraging him to climax. “Condom” he murmurs pulling out, Natasha reaches over to her nightstand opening the drawer and grabbing one. She breaks the packaging lightly with her teeth, rolling it on then putting him back in. Natasha licks and bites his neck while he cums muffling his groans into her shoulders.   
The two lie there while Natasha runs her fingers through Bruce's hair until she places a kiss on his shoulder. Which makes him pick his head up “last time you did that you threw me into a hole” he explains. She shrugs “I might be warming up to you” Bruce pulls out, taking off the condom. Wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm again then walking into her bathroom. 

Quickly walking out, Bruce with her robe in one hand looks around the room for his clothing. After handing her the robe, he begins to look for the rest of his clothing “you can stay” she says abruptly. Bruce turns his head with a confused look slightly distracted because she hadn't put on the robe. “You never let me stay after” he replies “you're growing on me” she shrugs. 

“I think my butt is what's convincing you” he replies catching Natasha staring at his bareness. Picking up the entirety of his clothing, he folds them up then puts on only his underwear and white undershirt. He hands Natasha his button down then grabs the bathrobe and hangs it up “or it could be to steal my shirt” he continues. 

“A lot of solid hypothesize Doctor” she replies while buttoning up his shirt, Bruce dims the lights then gets under the covers. “Would I be able to hold you? Or would that require me going down on you again?” He asks.

“I wouldn't complain about the latter” she says in a seductive tone settling in. “Maybe that's how I'll wake you up tomorrow,” he says with a slight tone of affection. Natasha moves placing her head on his chest and putting her around his waist. 

Bruce runs a hand softly through her hair admiring her face “don't get soft on me Doc” Natasha says with a smile. He smiles back her, taking his other hand and running his thumb across her bottom lip. Admiring her, he noticed she looked like she was glowing which Bruce found captivating. He bends his neck down slowly and kisses her deeply, holding her face with his hands. Holding her in a very intimate way as if she was made of glass, trying to make her feel safe. 

He pulls back releasing her “I'm not leaving you again” he whispers trying to give her reassurance. Ever since he had gotten back she had been treating him as if he was just visiting the tower. This had been the biggest action of real intimacy ever since he arrived at the tower and it had left her a little stunned.   
Though they have had sex often, whenever Natasha seemed to never fully let her guard down around him. They never kissed, cuddled, gauzed or even appreciated each other, only than in a lustful way. She leaned in, seeming a bit shaky and placed a soft kiss on Bruce’s red cheek to his surprise. 

“This shirt is mine now” she whispers, Natasha was never one to keep up with the melodramatic behavior. “Looks better on you,” he says with a shrug, she leans over him and turns off the light switch. Turning back and cuddling into Bruce's chest, put a leg around his waist and a hand under his shirt. 

A little stiff at first but Bruce eases into her still a bit surprised, trying to calm his mind he thought of how he would wake up Natasha tomorrow. Thinking of the possibility that they could leave the bedroom together, maybe even go on a date, thinking of what she would wear and where would he take her. 

Looking down, Natasha is already sleeping with a light snore bringing a smile to Bruce's face. Placing a kiss on her cheek that made her stir slightly, he could finally sleep with a calm piece of mind.


End file.
